I Don't Get It
by raybun
Summary: Sora doesn't understand the appeal of sex, so his lovely boyfriend Riku tries to explain it to him. Lemony lemons are lemony. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Wat.

Kingdom Hearts © Disney and Enix

* * *

><p>"Riku, why do people, guys especially, like sex so much and everything involving sex?" Sora asked suddenly one evening. The statement flew right out there in left field, completely out of place and random.<p>

It was a normal Tuesday evening, nothing really out of the ordinary taking place. Being that it was Tuesday, the couple studied and worked on their homework together, as per normal. Perhaps if they'd been studying biology or sex education at the time, the brunet's question wouldn't have been so out there. But they were doing math, determining whether certain data sets were functions. No correlation.

"Um, why exactly are you asking this?" the silveret responded, looking up from the textbook they were sharing to find that Sora wasn't even looking at him. Perhaps it was the nonchalance with which Sora had asked the question, or perhaps it was the fact that Sora didn't bring up sex very often, but either way, it surprised Riku.

Sora sighed and stretched his arms out for a moment before falling back onto one of the pillows from Riku's bed with his appendages still outstretched. Riku's bed always called the brunet to snuggle up on top of it what with its comfortable mattress and warm sheets. "Oh, I don't know. I was just kinda spacing out and it popped into my head." He gave the semblance of a shrug. "I don't know, I was just thinking about how 'sex sells' and stuff like that and how society puts value in large breasts and butts in women and penises and muscles in men. And then I just started thinking about sex in general and how sex really is super popular. I mean, you got your regular old, run-of-the-mill porn on the internet and your softcore, feeling-centric porn on TV, and your not-really-porn-just-sexy-pictures kind of porn like in _Esquire_ or _Maxim _magazines. I was just wondering why people like those things so much."

Deciding that they weren't going to be able to focus for the rest of the time they were there together, Riku closed the textbook and set his and Sora's things on the bedside table before wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. He kissed the brunet's temple and hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know. Maybe because sex feels really good? I mean, to me, it's really interesting and appealing. I guess you could say I'm the average guy. Well, aside from being gay, I guess. Don't you ever just see pictures of sexy guys and lust after them?" he wondered.

"No," Sora shook his head, "that doesn't sound good. Sex is icky. I don't like it." A bright smile engulfed his face and he giggled before burying it into the silveret's shoulder. "And anyway, if I ever lusted after anyone, it was always you."

That made Riku grin. "So you don't ever just imagine a really hot guy, could be me or someone else, I wouldn't get mad, having sex with you in some way shape or form?"

The younger of the two shook his head again and finally met the silveret's gaze. "No way, that sounds gross! I don't think of those as even 'fantasies' or anything with a positive connotation! Sex is grody. It just is. You know, I don't even have wet dreams," he explained.

"What about when we have sex?"

"What about it?"

"Is it grody then? Do you like having sex with me?"

This caused Sora to sigh. "Yeah, it's grody," he admitted. "I mean, I have sex with you because it makes you happy and I don't particularly mind letting you use my body to get release. Better me than someone else. Plus, I like the cuddling afterwards. You're always especially cuddly after sex, so that's nice."

Riku huffed indignantly and withdrew his arm from the brunet. "Well, I never! How dare you lead me on like this?" he demanded with a solemn expression on his face. He found himself searching his boyfriend's eyes and smiling accidentally.

Sora squeezed his eyes shut and stuck his tongue out at his partner. When he felt a foreign tongue against his, he flushed red and immediately recoiled. "I hate you, 'Ku. I hope you know that."

The silveret grinned but didn't stop there. No; instead, he closed in on the brunet's mouth for another wet, heated kiss, surprising Sora further. He let out a small, startled noise and tried to pull away, but Riku didn't allow him to. He held Sora's head firmly in place with one of his large, pale hands. Eventually, Riku pulled away from the kiss in order to continue on to Sora's neck, where he went to town on kissing, licking, nipping, and sucking.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Sora wondered, sounding rather breathless. His cheeks, nose, and ears were bright red as a result of the silveret's ministrations. His adolescent body began to stir and heat began to slowly pool in the deepest reaches of his stomach.

"Refuting your claim that sex is icky."

"Refuting my claim? In what way?" Sora wondered with a grin on his face as the silveret continued to kiss and ravage his neck.

Riku pulled away for a moment to push Sora onto his back and climb on top, straddling him carefully and trying not to put too much weight on the brunet. "By saying that you are wrong and that sex is awesome. It's not grody in any way." He crashed his lips against his boyfriend's and cradled the boy's face with one hand.

"And where's your proof? What rhetorical devices are you going to use to "prove" to me that sex isn't grody?" Sora wondered, muffled by Riku's lips. Slowly, he raised a hand to his partner's head. He began to run his fingers through his soft hair.

"An example, of course, and a demonstration. I almost have enough devices to write a précis. Now please sit back and allow me to demonstrate for you." Riku smirked as he pulled away and slid Sora's shirt up to reveal his chest and stomach.

The silveret went down on Sora. He touched his tongue to the brunet's stomach and traced up his torso to his clavicle where he paused to bite down. Sora's mewls and sighs cheered him on, so he bit harder and licked more. He put great effort into covering as much surface area of his boyfriend's skin as possible with his comparably small pink appendage.

"Mmm, Riku," Sora sighed contentedly. His hands rested on either side of his head and he smiled warmly. His eyes were closed, allowing him to simply enjoy the sensation. When Riku pulled away, Sora immediately pulled his shirt off, knowing that's what the silveret wanted.

"Mmm, you're such a good boy, Sora," his partner purred in reply. Then he took his own shirt off and lay flat on top of his little lover so that their bare chests touched. He rubbed their fronts together as he reattached their mouths and shoved his tongue into Sora's mouth.

Sora whined as Riku's hands began to roam about his body. This was a part he didn't like very much. Whenever the foreplay commenced, he felt awkward because Riku always did all these weird, gross things to him. It was especially awkward because the silveret's actions made him feel like he had to reciprocate these acts despite the fact that Riku never made him. In a way, he felt like he couldn't satisfy Riku's sexual desires simply because he refused to put his mouth anywhere near his partner's genitals or other special places.

In no time at all, Riku had his lover's pants off and on the floor, quickly forgotten. The expression on his face when he saw that Sora was barely even a little aroused was unreadable. This was common and Sora was terrified that it hurt Riku in some way. Like the silveret wasn't being sexy enough or like the brunet wasn't attracted to him. Finally, after a few seconds of silent staring, a mischievous smirk unfurled on Riku's face.

"Today's going to be a challenge as always, I see?" he noted with a snicker, thoroughly relieving Sora. Then, without further notice or delay, he dove down and began licking at Sora's mostly-flaccid member.

Sora blushed simply at the sight of Riku putting his mouth near such a personal part of him. Even though the brunet wasn't much into sex, it made him feel all tingly inside to know that he was comfortable enough with the silveret that he was allowed to see a part of him that no one else had seen since he was old enough to bathe himself.

The brunet sighed at the warmth Riku's tongue and breath impressed upon his private skin. Heat and pressure began to build deep within his stomach as the stirrings of arousal took over. A few times, instead of a wet tongue gliding over his valuables, it was Riku's nose nudging the appendage in the hopes of it standing up without further assistance.

Finally, after Sora was mostly aroused, Riku began doing the weirder things that Sora himself could never perform. For one, Riku took his full length into his mouth to the point that he was almost gagging, which always felt nice to Sora (despite the fact that he felt guilty for not being willing to do the same for his beloved partner). The silveret also had a habit of clutching one or both of the brunet's nipples and rubbing them slowly. Frankly, Sora could barely feel this nipple-play, but he let Riku do what he thought was best. Sora wouldn't even know what to suggest instead. He did like having Riku's hands on him, though. That put him over the moon with joy.

On Riku's end, it was always a fun challenge for him. He relished in the fact that he alone could bring out the sexual side of his boyfriend, though it wasn't very prominent. He loved hearing the little whimpers and heavy breathing that Sora didn't realize these acts of intimacy reduced him to. The mewls began to increase in quantity as his little lover became more aroused.

By pure chance, Riku was able to catch his boyfriend's gaze just as he let his lips smack free from the brunet's head. Usually, Sora kept his eyes shut during these special times, so it was a treat when Riku could catch his gaze. Staring his lover intently in the eyes, he released his tongue to lap up some of the pre-cum that had begun to bead from the brunet's tip.

Sora whimpered and whined as he shut his eyes again and savored in the absolute selfishness that overcame him. He abruptly reached down to yank Riku away from his manhood by the hair. The silveret's yelp was lost between their bruised lips. Though they were as close physically as they could be, Sora wanted, _needed_, to be closer. He could never be close enough. Still, he smashed their lips together and pulled Riku as tightly to him as he possibly could. He wrapped and locked his legs around the silveret, tightly pressing himself against his lover.

It was at that point when Sora completely lost any form of self-awareness he had. His mind was too full of hormones and lust to form any coherent thoughts. "Ah…!" Sora breathed when Riku roughly grinded down against him, rubbing his exposed erection against the silveret's still-clothed one. "Riku!" he gasped as Riku continued grinding against his hips. A few more thrusts had him digging his nails into Riku's bare back.

To Sora's disappointment, Riku ceased his grinding and broke away completely from him. His disappointment was short-lived, however, as he opened his eyes in time to watch Riku attempt to wiggle out of his pants without standing up to do so. This part of the sex always entertained Sora; it was his favorite part, the part when Riku shed all barriers between them.

"Like what you see, Sora?" the silveret wondered, posing for his lover.

"Mmhmmm," Sora hummed in reply. Feeling particularly needy, he raised his arms to Riku's shoulders and pulled his partner back down so that he could reattach their mouths. All Sora knew at this point involved tongues, moans, whimpers, and passion.

Swept up in the urgency of the moment, Riku suddenly began to grope, touch, and trail his hands over any part of Sora he could reach. His boyfriend's sighs rewarded him and told him when he did right. Quickly, the passion escalated when Sora began to reciprocate the physical contact Riku was making.

At first he was shy, his hands barely ghosting over the silveret's hot flesh, but as Riku's touches became rougher, so too did the brunet's. He ran his hands over his partner's chest, arms, and a little bit of his neck and back. If he had to, Sora swore he could map out every one of Riku's muscles since he knew the landscape so well. Still, he never grew tired of the texture of his lover's skin. When Riku sighed or let out a slow moan, it sent a shower of tingles throughout Sora's being.

"Fuck," Riku groaned as he buried his face into his boyfriend's chest. His teeth pressed roughly against the brunet's left pectoral. "Fuck, Sora, touch me, _please_," he begged before nipping at a nice trail he was blazing from Sora's abs to his neck. "_Please,_" he begged again.

Feeling encouraged, Sora let his hands wander down past Riku's navel. He mewled as Riku began to nip at his neck while he was trying to feel his way down to his partner's manhood. Before he could finish his search, the silveret hastily flipped their positions so that Sora was on top. "Huh?" Sora wondered in his lust-filled haze.

"Touch me," Riku repeated in that needy way that melted the brunet into a little puddle.

"Mhmm, yes sir," Sora responded through his dry mouth. He sat back on Riku's thighs and slowly, painfully slowly, ran his hands down the silveret's chest to his stomach and stopping on either side of his erection. The brunet grinned when Riku began to shimmy and struggle and rotate his body so that his member touched his lover's skin.

"Please, please, _please_, Sora!" Riku whined. "_Touch me_!"

Sora teased his partner, gently running his fingers along Riku's thighs. The silveret whined and whimpered as the brunet teased him. Sora never liked to give Riku exactly what he wanted. He liked feeling leverage over his beloved. It was sexy.

Finally, Riku realized he wouldn't be getting what he wanted. He gave a feral snarl as he pushed Sora off of him and onto his stomach, got up onto his knees, and fit his pulsing member between the brunet's soft butt cheeks. He made no attempt to penetrate his lover, he hadn't yet prepared him for the coming activity, after all. Simply, he liked the potential energy and lust of the situation. He liked to stop and smell the roses, so to speak. He liked the thought that he was in the middle of the most intimate physical activity known to human kind. Shudders of anticipation wracked his body for a moment and he breathed in Sora's scent, his face pressed up against the smaller boy's neck.

In response to all this activity, Sora ended up on his hands and knees shuddering along with his partner and sighed softly. He loved the fact that Riku could slow down and enjoy the moment with him, even in the most passionate of adventures. His heart surged in his chest during their pause and his senses, all of Riku, filled his brain with pleasure.

Within no time at all, Riku left from Sora and returned with the equipment they required during this strenuous activity: a bottle of lube and a condom. He squirted some lube onto his fingers before slipping one after the other into Sora's puckered entrance, which was proof that they hadn't had sex for a while. Riku slowly eased the tension from Sora's tight walls while periodically nipping at the back of his neck and giving the brunet's manhood a couple good pumps.

"Mmm, that's good enough, Riku," Sora managed to say between his shallow breaths. "It feels icky already."

Riku chuckled, now having the incentive to really ream the boy. He slathered his manhood with the lube after putting the condom on and making sure it was on properly. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, he plunged deep into Sora's sweet, tight ass. All the while, Sora released quiet moans and begged for the silveret to move faster. He hated being slowly, and thoroughly fucked.

Hating the fact that Riku couldn't see his boyfriend's face, he returned them to their original positions with Riku on top of Sora, who was on his back with his head pressed up against the headboard of the bed. Then he began to build a slow, deep rhythm in Sora's tunnel of love. He strived with all his effort, to reach deeper and deeper into the depths of the tight, hot abyss.

"Ah… Riku," Sora whined between breaths, "move _faster_! I don't want to be bald by the time you finish."

"As you wish." Riku smirked before hastily transforming into jack-hammer style. He fucked Sora like a damn rabbit, in out, in out, in out, deeper and deeper. He grunted and growled as he went to town on his lover's ass.

With every breath he took, a moan escaped Sora's mouth and he would later hate that. For now he was a little preoccupied with the hot piece of meat ramming in and out of his southern temple. He began to meet Riku's thrusts halfway, ignoring how his head smacked against the headboard with every deep plunge into his butt.

The pleasure reached a plateau and Sora believed that he and Riku could honestly be at this for hours with no change. Not that he would've minded, it was just an observation. Sure enough, though, the pleasure broke through the plateau and continued to mount, tight coils tightening tighter deep within themselves.

"Fuck… Sora, I'm close…" Riku moaned, sending chills down Sora's spine. It wasn't often that Riku let out an honest moan. Fear of being "emasculated" kept him from being verbal, so he swallowed all the sweet sounds he made. The only response he received was a gargled moan. He thrust and thrust and thrust until he must've thrust himself to oblivion. Finally, pleasure and heat filled his veins like lava and permafrost and he flew into his orgasm almost haphazardly. His thrusts became less coordinated and he let a few moans escape his throat unintentionally. "Ah… Sora!" he called somewhat quietly.

Even after climaxing and coming down from his exhilarating high, Riku continued to pump himself in and out of his lover's ass until he, too, reached orgasm. Sora spasmed mildly and came on his stomach with a distorted version of Riku's name slipping from his lips like drool.

Ignoring his spilled seed for a moment, Sora pulled Riku down onto him so that he could hold his partner in his arms. He smiled when he felt Riku smile against his neck and finally pull out. The two broke away for a brief second so that Sora could wipe his stomach with a tissue from a tissue box suspiciously placed on the bedside table next to a bottle of lotion. Riku was getting rid of the soiled condom. Sora never knew what he did with it because he never saw it after that, so he attributed it to the magic of Riku.

When the two came back together, they slid under Riku's bed sheets and cuddled. Sora buried his face in his lover's neck and wrapped his arms around his back while Riku linked his legs with the brunet's and held him securely against his chest. Sora began to tap his fingers to a small rhythm against his lover's back. In return, Riku began running a hand through Sora's hair.

"I love you," Riku whispered, kissing Sora's forehead softly.

The brunet giggled and snuggled up against his partner even more. "Love you, too, 'Ku."

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before the two held each other far enough apart so that they could maintain eye contact.

"So did the demonstration work? Is sex still icky?" the silveret wondered.

Sora nodded. "It most definitely still is. I jizzed all over myself and now we're all sweaty and stuff."

"Come on, you can't deny that it felt good!" Riku exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "You had fun! You asked for more, I know it. I heard your moans and everything! Clearly, you like it."

Sora gave a small shrug in return. "It's not like I hate sex. And it does feel nice, especially when you do it, but the negatives still outweigh the positives. It feels nice, sure, but not nice enough for me to go through it of my own volition. If you want sex, then I will definitely give it to you, but I just prefer holding hands and cuddling and all the fluffy stuff."

A sigh later had the silveret gazing unhappily into his love's eyes. "So you'll never feel the desire to initiate sex by yourself? Am I not sexy enough for you?"

"No way, you're the sexiest person I know!" Sora vehemently assured him. He looked down at Riku's chest so that he didn't have to see the brokenness in his partner's eyes. "I don't know if I'll ever want to. This could be something I grow out of, but I don't know. And if you want me to initiate sex every once in a while, I'll definitely do it since I want you to be happy," he tried to explain.

Riku sighed once more and closed his tired eyes. He didn't say anything, but he really didn't need to. Sora knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"Hey now, cutie pie, don't be all sad and stuff!" Sora put a hand to his beloved's cheek. "I love you more than you will ever know. And besides, isn't it more comforting to know that I'm not with you for the sex? That I love you so much that the sex doesn't matter to me? That I'm with you because I _love you_? You never have to worry about me cheating on you since other people don't even appeal to me at all." He kissed his partner's soft lips gently before pulling back to rest his forehead against Riku's so that he could gaze into his eyes and smile. "Isn't that better?"

Even if Riku wanted to refrain from smiling, there was no possible way he could. "I guess so. Love you too, beautiful. Now," he said, shifting the subject, "how angry do you think my mom would be if she came home to find us cuddling and sleeping naked in bed together?"

"Huh? I don't know; really mad?" Sora shrugged.

"Okay, good night then." Riku pulled Sora tightly against him, slipping the brunet's head into the crook of his neck, blocking off any escape.

"What? Wait! No, we have to take a shower! We're so filthy and grody! Come on, shower, shower, shower!" Sora protested as he tried fervently to work his way out of his lover's arms. He couldn't though. Damn Riku and his superior strength. "Come on, don't you feel all dirty?"

Riku whispered hotly in his ear, "Yeah, but I kind of dig it. That and the smell. We smell like _sex_."

"Eww! Let me go, you creep!" Despite all Sora's protest, sleep claimed him first in a swift stroke of silence.

And there they slept peacefully until Riku's mother returned home from work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wat.


End file.
